


The Bartender's Tricks

by Pandawasbored



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Hella pumped, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandawasbored/pseuds/Pandawasbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there isn't many Desmond/Reader stories on here.<br/>(And because he's a giant cutie pie. That too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story yay!  
> I hope you enjoy my crappy writing style.

Today was your first night working in the Bad Weather nightclub. It was pure luck how you had managed to stumble across it, as you were new to New York, and this was the only job you had managed to snatch up quickly. You shrugged on your leather jacket to protect yourself from the rain. Dozens of unpacked boxes sat all over the living room but you were nimble enough to not knock anything over. You made your way to the door of your small apartment, locked it, and headed to the bustling streets of the Big Apple.

"Damn rain got my jeans wet..." You mumbled as you flipped off your hood. The nightclub was just across the street, so you simply crossed at the crosswalk and opened the door that led to your new job. You were instantly hit with a wave of loud electro music and the smell of alcohol. _"I better get used to this soon,"_ you thought, as the smell of miscellaneous mixed drinks filled your nostrils. Your feet carried you through the crowd of dancing people and to the manager's office, where he would set you up and show you the basics.

-TIMESKIP-

So it turned out the manager wasn't going to show you the basics. He introduced you to a young man, about your age, named Desmond. The manager informed you that Desmond would show you around and teach you a few things.   
You exited the manager's office and to the storage room. You slid off your jacket and started to put your (h/c) locks into a high bun. Suddenly the door was opened by a rather handsome bartender with relatively short brown hair and brown eyes, making you jump, and his eyes widen in surprise. "Uh hi...?" You mumbled, trying to finish your hair. "Hey. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you the newbie the manager was talking about earlier?" He questioned as he grabbed a towel from one of the racks next to the door. You shifted your feet, "I guess I am," You laughed lightly, "He told me to find a guy named Desmond to help kinda train me and stuff."   
He smirked a tad, just enough for you to catch a glimpse of it forming, and then held out his empty hand. "You're looking at him babe. But You can call me Des," He announced. You scoffed and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Des. I'm (y/n)." 

_"Oh lord he's hot..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond is such a dork help me

The next few days were filled with new experiences. You had learned how to mix every drink on the menu and knew where everything in the building was. Desmond finished pouring a round of shots for a few partygoers, then he turned to you, and grabbed your shoulders so he could stare into your eyes intensely.   
"(Y/n) it's been a few days now. I think you're ready to complete your bartender training," He said, quite seriously I might add. You couldn't hold it in any longer and you began to laugh loudly. The music was barely loud enough to drown it out. You could see Desmond laughing away as well through your tear filled eyes. "Okay," He choked out, "Seriously, all you need to do is learn how to make one more drink and you'll be done." You giggled, "But Des, I know how to make every drink on the menu now. I think I'm good." He reached over to grab a bottle of gin off of the shelf.   
"Watch closely," He added. You leaned on the bar and watched intently how he quickly whipped together a Shirley Temple. He popped the cap off the bottle of gin and added some in the drink. He capped all the bottles of alcohol before sliding the glass over to you. You picked it up, giving it a whiff. "It's my signature drink. The Shirley Templar." You chuckled and took a small sip, "Tasty." He nodded, "I know I know. I don't mean to brag, but one guy asked for four of these babies once." You set down the glass and grabbed two shot glasses. Pouring the rest of the Shirley Templar in both shots, you handed one to Desmond.   
"To finishing my bartender training," You smirked. He Smirked back, "Finally something worth drinking for." You both tilted your heads back, finishing the drink together.

-TIMESKIP-

The clock struck 1 am and it was time to lock up. Desmond insisted on staying with you, of course you happily obliged. _"Better than being alone,"_ You thought to yourself. He emerged from the stockroom, completely changed out of his bartender's uniform that consisted of a white button up and black vest. He dawned a pair of dark jeans, a light grey hoodie with an unbuttoned red flannel, and undershirt underneath. You stared for a bit before snapping out of it. _"WHY IS HE SO EFFORTLESSLY ATTRACTIVE?"_ Your brain screamed. He cleared his throat, "So um..." He paused to look at the floor and run his hand over the smooth surface of the bar, "Want me to walk you home...? I mean it is really early and stuff. B-but if you don't want me to, that's fine!" Oh my God. You hoped your blush wouldn't be noticed. The one and only Desmond Miles was embarrassed. You were accustomed to his cocky attitude and smirks, not this. "Y-yeah sure. I appreciate it. A lot..." You murmured the last part, hopefully not loud enough for him to hear. He instantly went back to his usual self, taking your shoulder and turning you around to open the door of the nightclub. You internally smiled and cracked the door open, letting the cool, early morning air whoosh over the two of you. Desmond walked outside and you locked the door. He rubbed the back of his neck and nervously chuckled, "Soooo... how about you lead the way?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this chapter at night and I woke up reloaded the page like normal, everything was saved, UNTIL I FINISHED THE CHAPTER AND IT ASKED ME TO LOG IN AGAIN. THEN I LOST IT.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Long story short I wrote this chapter twice hold me.

The cold, crisp air kept you awake as you led the bartender to your home. As you walked down sidewalks and a few alleyways, Desmond tried to start small talk or crack the occasional joke. Man he was such a dork. As you reached your small apartment, things got much more awkward.  
"So thanks for walking me home, Des."  
"No problem. Do you think I can do it again? I mean I just don't want you getting mugged or something yknow."  
You really did enjoy Desmond's company. Even if most of the time you both were silent, his presence was enough to make you feel safe and content.  
"Uh sure. It's nice to have someone to walk with I guess."  
"Cool. See you tomorrow?"  
"Dude we work at the same place. Course you'll see me," you giggled.  
"Yeah duh. Well I'm going to head out now. Bye (Y/n)."  
"Bye..."  
You closed your door and slid down the nearest wall. That man was going to get under your skin you just knew it.

-TO DESMOND'S POV I GUESS-

"Man I need to stop thinking about how awkward I was acting around her," He thought. Just as he turned the corner off your street he felt the air grow thick. He sighed. It was supposed to rain next week, not today. As soon as he felt the first raindrop hit his nose and run down to his lips, he immediately started walking back to your place.

-BACK TO YOU-

As you were slipping on your pajamas the doorbell rang. You sighed, putting on your shorts and big sweater hurriedly and rushed to the door. You unlocked it and to your surprise Desmond was standing on your porch, soaking wet. "Uh hi again..." He mumbled. "Cmon come in. I don't want you to catch a cold," You offered. As you closed the door behind him he just stood there awkwardly, not trying to get anything wet. You laughed softly, "I'll get you a towel and some clothes. You can use my shower if you want to." He nodded and started to rub his arms in a weak attempt to keep warm.  
You came back with a towel, a pair of your ex's boxers, and sweats. "Here. Sorry I couldn't find a shirt that would fit you. I could just toss your wet clothes into my dryer and you can wear that later," You said. (You just wanted to see his amazingness yknow what I'm sayin wink wink) "Ah no problem. Thanks," He replied as he headed to the bathroom and closed the door.  
You heaved yourself onto the couch and turned on the TV as you heard your shower being turned on. As you channel surfed your mind went to a dark place. Pleasant, but dark. You wouldn't mind just sneaking into that shower with hi- NO. No no no (Y/n) get your mind out of the gutter you pervy lil perv you.  
You sighed shaking your head, "Adventure time? No. Ancient aliens? Nah. Inception? No I definitely do not need a headache tonight. Chopped? Yeah I'm down for that." Youset down the remote and started watching but the bathroom door opened. You turned to look at him.

Sweet baby jesus...

Desmond wasn't completely ripped like some body builder but his slight six pack and strong biceps were enough to nearly make you shiver on the spot. He hadn't completely dried off so water droplets were still present on his chest. You eyed one, starting off on his collar bone and running down to the band of the grey sweats. Mm how you itched to run your hands down- "Hey take a picture. It lasts longer babe~" He snapped you out of your daze.  
"O-Oh fuck off Des..." You stood and snatched away his wet clothes and threw them in the dryer. You went back to your spot on the couch and Desmond follwed.  
He sat relatively close to you, enough that you felt the need to move away for your own good.  
"Oh sweet! I love Chopped."  
This man was going to be the death of you...


End file.
